


Two sides of the same coin

by Emerald23dragon



Series: Tony and the Boys [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald23dragon/pseuds/Emerald23dragon
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Aaron Hotchner
Series: Tony and the Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797859
Comments: 120
Kudos: 449





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron was just sitting at the bar having a drink. This was his first day back since Haley had died. He just couldn’t go back to Jack just yet. He still felt guilty about going back to work at the BAU and leaving Jack behind. Jessica stepping in when he had not home put him on edge. He knew they were just collecting evidence on him to get custody of Jack. What else could he do? He could take Strauss’s offer of retirement and go back to be a lawyer. He always felt unfilled because he could not save the victims. Aaron just took another swig. A new person had sat next to him at the bar. He was cute. Since he had been with Haley for so long not many knew that he liked both women and men.

“Whiskey neat please.” The man was dressed in a nice suit. Italian if he knew his suits. “Well with that stare you either want to kill me or woo me. Right now, I hope you want to woo me. Anthony Dinozzo.”

“Let’s start with woo and see. I am Aaron Hotchner.” Aaron raised his glass Tony. “Bartender please put his drink on my tab.”

“Now that is nice and all, but I can pay for my own drinks. So small talk time, I guess. What is it you do? Wait let me guess. I think you are a lobbyist. No that does not sit right with me. A lawyer. I think you are a lawyer. The only profession that you can be around here with that suit.”

Hotch was impressed. Tony had profiled him quickly and was eventually right. “I was a lawyer but now I am in the FBI.”

“Well hell. I don’t know if I like you much anymore. The FBI agents I have run into have be grade A assholes. Though my boss says the same about lawyers but with you I am willing to make an exception.” Tony batted his eyes like he was some starlet.

“What is it that you do? Let me guess you work at Homeland?”

“Close but no. I am Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, NCIS.”

“Well Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo of NCIS what you want to do?”

“Well I want to recover from my medical so I can see where this goes. What do you want to do?”

“I want to be able to spend time with you and make sure my son is safe.”

“Well if this is going to go further you need to tell me about this son of yours, but I can wait until after you check me out.”


	2. Jack meets Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Jack.

Tony and Aaron meeting at that bar became a regular Friday night thing. Well regular enough when both did not have cases. After missing 3 weeks in a row Tony asked Aaron if it would be alright to meet another day. They meet on a Monday instead. Then the meeting in the bar came meeting at Aaron’s apartment. That was when Tony meet Jack.

Tony arrived at the address that Aaron had texted him. Both had hard cases, and both cases dealt with children. Tony knew that Aaron’s case was worse. They always were and he was a dad. Tony knew from their talks that Aaron did not have any alcohol at his house because he thought his ex-in laws were looking for a way to take his son away from him. Tony hated when people tried to use the fact that someone had an unconventional work schedule to get custody of children. Knocking on the door Tony did not have time to be scared of how Aaron would react if Jack did not like him.

The door opens and what Tony can only assume is Jack open’s the door. “Who you?”

“Jack don’t open the door by yourself.” Tony could hear Aaron’s voice coming.

“Your daddy is right Jack. You might know I was coming but it might not be who you thought.”

“You’re not daddy’s friend Tony? The one who if daddy and his team are gone, I go to at the Navy?”

Tony bends down to Jack’s level. “Well I don’t know about going to the Navy Yard if your dad is gone but I am your daddy’s friend Tony. I work at NCIS. If you need me, “Tony grabs a card handing it to Jack “give this to a cop or the Marine at the front gate. They will take you straight to me.”

Jack takes the card running back to Aaron showing before running off. After that interaction Tony would meet Aaron at his house. Tony would be there for bedtime routine for Jack and would receive a hug. After a month Aaron had kissed Tony. Though they had not gone past the talks and kissing Tony had not had a better relationship.

“Tony there is someone here for you at the gate.” Kate pulled him out of his memories. She had only been here a few months she began to get on his nerves. She keeps saying she is a profiler but to Tony she was not even a good one. He had learned a few things about good profiling from Aaron. Kate thought him to be a playboy because of Tony had used he showed her up using a magazine the first time they meet.

“Did you get some bimbo pregnant?” Little Timmy was finally getting a backbone. Tony would be proud if the only way he showed his backbone was putting him down.

Tony just ignored them waiting for his guest. When the elevator opened all, he saw was the front desk agent. Until he saw Jack. He quickly got up.

“Tony.” Tony bent down to hug Jack. Jack’s face was covered in his tears.

“Hey Jack. What are you doing here?”

“I don’t want to live with Grandpa and Aunt Jesse. Does daddy not love me anymore?”

“No Jack. Your daddy loves you. The only reason he goes to catch bad guys is because he knows you are safe. Also, Aunt Jesse is only watching you when your daddy is out of town.”

“No Grandpa said forever. He said that I will live with him and never see daddy again. That in time I will forget him. Tony, I don’t want to forget daddy.” Jack looked Tony in the eye with the saddest eyes Tony had ever seen. 

Tony looked up at the clock. It was only lunch, but it was Friday. The team did not have a case. If he talked to Gibbs maybe he could be on call. First though he needed to call Aaron.

“Tony kinda busy right now.”

“Just thought you should know that Jack is safe, and I am keeping him until you catch your bad guy.”

The line was dead for a second. “Give the phone to Jack please.” Tony did that waste time. He handed Jack the phone while he went to talk to Gibbs in MTAC. Tony was surprised when Gibbs gave him the time and told him to call him on Sunday if he needed Monday.

Jack was saying he loved Aaron when Tony got back. Jack handed Tony his phone. “Daddy will call tonight. He had to catch the bad girl.”

Tony picked up Jack. “So, your daddy’s bad guy is a girl huh. Well that means you have to nice to the girls at the park.”

Jack pouts. “I am always nice. Daddy says that this is when the bad guys start to become bad guys. So, I am nice to everyone so maybe they don’t become bad guys you and daddy need to catch.”

Tony takes Jack to his apartment. Jesse does not know where Tony lives. Tony and Jack just watched movies for the rest of the day. Since Tony did not take Jack home because Jack did not feel safe going there with Aaron still out of town Jack did not have any sleeping gear. Jack seemed to like his NCIS t-shirt.

When Jack was getting ready for bed Aaron called. They talked a few minutes before Jack gave then phone to Tony.

“Now why did Jack go to you?”

“He came to my office in tears. Apparently, his grandfather told him that he was going to be living with him and his Aunt Jesse for now on. Then later on in his rant stated that when he came to live with them you would not be able to see him ever again.”

Aaron sighs. He always thought that they would leave Jack out of this and come after him. “I can’t believe they did this.”

“I had the people at NCIS write statements and had the taxi driver he took. Jack is too smart for a five-year-old.”

“Can you keep Jack until I get back?”

“Yes. He can stay as long as you need. We can discuss Jack staying with me more when you are away.”

Aaron could feel his heart warming. “Maybe we can have a real date when I get back.”

“I would like that.”


	3. Hotch makes it home

Aaron did catch his bad girl. The team must have seen a change in his behavior because once he hung up with Jack the team seemed to be working harder. They wrapped up the case in less than 24 hours. On the plane all Aaron wanted to do was finish his paperwork. It was not uncommon for him to be doing paperwork on the way home but tonight everyone had eyes on him as he worked. With a sigh he stopped.

“What do you guys want to know?”

Dave knowing that he could get away with it speaks. “Just wondering about that phone call, you got right before we went to talk to the last victim.”

“Jack’s grandfather told him that he was going to be living with him for now on and that he would not be allowed to visit me. Jack got upset and left the house. He went to a friend who also works in law enforcement. My friend called me to tell me that Jack was safe. Jack is now scared to go home so he is at my friend’s house. I will be going over once we land.”

“Hotch I think you need to listen to one of my rules. Never date a girl with a gun.” Derek said.

“Well Derek good thing my friend is not a girl. Though I need a babysitter I trust so we can go on a date.” Looking around it seemed he shocked Aaron returned to his paperwork or at least he tried. Dave just sat in front of him.

“What did Garcia find when you did background on your mystery friend?”

“I did not ask Garcia. I asked Fornell. Apparently Fornell has some weird working relationship with his boss. Seems Tobias likes him.”

“Tobias Fornell likes your friend. Fornell does not like anyone. So, FBI?”

“NCIS. He works for Gibbs.”

“Works for Gibbs? Your friend has some brass ones. You going to work on husband number 1?”

“Right now, we are just going to see where this is going. Jack likes him. He has offered to watch him if needed. I think I might need to. You know a good nanny?”

“I might know someone. I’ll have her come in Monday.”

The team lands heading to their homes. Even though it was early on a Saturday Aaron called up his friend from law school who did his divorce. When he explained what happened he asked to have a restraining order put into place. Aaron knew he could just deny them seeing Jack, but he needed something for Jack, so he felt safe. He just could not believe that they would do this. They made Jack feel unsafe. Aaron knew they hated him, but he thought that they would leave Jack out of any of their plans. He was wrong.

Aaron pulled up to Tony’s he got a warm feeling. He does not remember feeling this way with Haley. He cannot remember ever feeling this way. Aaron knocked on the door. He could hear Jack yelling at Tony to answer the door. That if it was not his daddy, he did not want them in his safe house. Safe house. How did Jack even know that phrase? God, Jack felt he needed a safe house and the safe house was not his home.

The door opens to Tony in jeans that hugged all the right places and a t-shirt. Aaron could see Jack in a NCIS shirt with sticky hands from the pancakes. “Honey I am home. Can I have some pancakes too?”

“Daddy.” Jack runs to Aaron pushing past Tony. “You found the safe house. Tony said only special people could find it. That makes you special daddy.”

“Jack let your dad in. Of course, he special. Do you know your daddies title at work?” Jack was just confused. “He is a Supervisory Special Agent. So, it is in his name that he is special.”

“He special because he is daddy.”

Aaron just sat at the table watching Tony and Jack interact. His anger at his in-laws just faded away. This seemed natural. It was scaring Aaron. Tony and Aaron only knew each other for a few months. The drinking and bitch sessions were good for his soul. A way to talk about some of what he saw. It was not something he could do with Haley. She never understood why he switched to the FBI. She never liked that he worked for the BAU. She liked it better when he had a regular 9-5 job. Lawyers made much more than what he was making now.

“So that date we were going to do when I got back? I don’t think Jack will feel safe with a babysitter.”

“Oh, we have a babysitter that Jack will feel safe with. Right Jack?” Tony looks at Jack.

“Uh uh. Gibbs is a Marine.”

Aaron smiles. Tony had made Jack feel safe and at the same time guaranteed that if Jack felt unsafe again Jack had others to go to. Though the reason was funny to Aaron.

“You know Uncle Dave is a Marine too.”

“I know but if you catching bad guys Uncle Dave is protecting you. Tony and Gibbs are only sometimes out at the same time. If both are out, then I am just at the Navy Yard. The Navy Yard has lots of Marines that will protect me.”

“You know you can go to my office if you need to. Garcia will look after you.”

“Ms. Pen will but I don’t think she could protect me if grandpa wants me to go with him. If grandpa takes me then Ms. Pen can find me, but I go to Tony to make sure grandpa can’t get me.” Jack turns toward Tony. “I go watch a movie now. You and daddy need to spend time together.”

Tony just laughs. Tony doesn’t know how it happened, but that little boy had wormed his way into his heart. He just hoped that Aaron was okay with what was happening. It had only been a few months since meeting Aaron and then Jack, but Tony could not help what he was feeling for this small family.

Tony talks first. “According to Jack we need to spend time together.”

“I want to go on that date I promised but I do not think I could leave Jack right now.”

“We could do date night here at home?” The look on Aaron’s face told Tony that was not exactly what he had in mind. “We could go to the nice little Italian place across the street. I’ll call Gibbs and have him watch Jack here. That way we get our date, but we are not too far from Jack.”

“Tonight 7 o’clock good for you?”

“Let me call Gibbs and see if he can come over.”


	4. Tony, Aaron, Jack and Gibbs

It turned out Gibbs was waiting for Tony to call because, of course, he was. Tony ordered a pizza while Aaron went to talk to Jack. Once everything was set, Gibbs had them leave. Both Tony and Aaron smiled as they left. They could hear Jack questioning Gibbs about how he kept Tony safe at work so he could keep him safe when his daddy was catching bad guys.

The two went across the street. The restaurant was a little Italian place run by the same family for the last 20 years. Tony had never taken another date here due to how close it was to his home. He guarded his home as some type of government secret. None of his other dates even knew what part of town he lived in, and the only person at work that knew where he lived was Gibbs. The only reason Gibbs knew was that Tony had been hurt on the job and needed someone to take him home. That was how he could tell Jack that no one would find him at his house. He promised himself long ago he would never lie to a child-like he was lied to.

Entering the restaurant, Tony smiled. He knew in this relationship, he was not the Alpha male, and he was alright with that for once. Tony could tell that Aaron liked taking care of others. So, he will let him pay tonight he drew the line at having Aaron pull out his chair.

Aaron did not pull out his chair but let him pick the wine. Tony guessed it had to do with him having Italian blood. The conversation flowed like normal. Tony even got Aaron to laugh, which Tony thought was a great accomplishment. Tony did love his laugh. The night seemed different to Tony than the other nights they had drinks together. Having a meal together seemed more installment, and Tony was glad. As Tony predicted, Aaron grabbed the check before it even hit the table.

The two men headed back to Tony’s apartment, both with full bellies and smiles on their faces. Gibbs looks up from the couch when they enter with Jack laying on the other end. With a smile, Gibbs got up, and Aaron checked on Jack.

“I told him that you and his dad would be in the bedroom tonight if he needed anything. I figured your new boy toy would feel safe taking him home yet. Just keep it down, and we will have a discussion when you come in. Don’t try to hide because there will be a discussion when you come in.”

All Tony could do was nod. He must have had some goofy look on his face as he watched Aaron with Jack because the next thing, he knew he got a head slap from Gibbs. “Don’t mess this up, Dinozzo.” With that, Gibbs was gone.

Tony and Aaron just slept. Jack was in the other room. Tony liked being the small spoon. They woke up to a little body jumping on the bed, asking for pancakes. They both got up and decided that going back to the house would be a bad idea, but they did swing by to get more clothing. They decided to go to the zoo instead. The three of them had a great day. And they stayed that way until they went to sleep.

Jack was a little scared to go to school because he would not have Tony or his daddy. Tony went with Aaron to drop Jack and was put on his list of approved people to pick him up. Aaron also took off Jess and her father. He then talked to the front desk and Jack’s teacher about what was going on. Both reassured Aaron that they would make sure that they could not get to Jack on school grounds. Jack only went into the classroom when Tony told him that he would be picking him up from school today.

When leaving Jack's school Tony and Aaron returned to their respective agencies. When Aaron got to his office, Dave came into his office.

“Here is the name of the nanny.”

“Thanks, Dave.” Dave turns to leave. “Oh, Dave, is the nanny a Marine?”

“She just got out. Why?”

“Tony told Jack that Marines are special so they can protect him until he or she can be home with him. It helped that Gibbs was a Marine and a Marine guards NCIS.”

“Tony told Jack Marines will protect him?”

“Yes, and Dave take the smug smirk off your face. Look who Tony works for. He wanted a place Jack will feel safe if both of us are out of the office. So, he told Jack about what Semper Fi means.”

“Well, Jack will not run out of protectors. Once a Marine, always a Marine.”

“That was what Tony said to me.”

“You know Karen will teach Jack self-defense if he asks.”

“I might just let her. I trust you, but please give the name of your friend to Garcia.”

“Already did. The information is in the file.”

With that, Dave left Aaron in his office. Aaron read the file. Karen got a degree in primary education before she joined the Marines. After leaving the Marines, Karen had some issues adjusting to civilian life. When he got to her family, it showed she only had a sick sister and a niece. Everything looked right to Aaron. The test would be if Jack liked her.

At the Navy Yard Tony got in a little late.

“So, was she any good?” Kate asked him.

“That my dear is none of your business.”

“Wow, you were that bad. Could not get it up?” McGee chimed in.

“Dead Marine in Church Falls.” Gibbs walks in. “McGee and Todd, you go with the truck. Dinozzo with me.”

“Alright, Dinozzo, talk.”

“I met Aaron at a bar. We continued until work got in the way. Then we moved it to his place so that he could take care of Jack. We never did go back to the bar. I go over around Jack’s bedtime. I will sometimes read him a story when he asks.”

“How often is that?”

“At least one story each time I am over. Do you remember the Morales double child murder? Well, Jack called, wanting a story. It calmed me down, and it gave me the idea that helped us solve the case. I told Jack that if he was in trouble, he could come to me, and I gave him my card.”

“And he was in trouble on Friday?”

“His grandfather told him that he was going to be living with him and never see his father again.”

“Asshole.”

“Yeah. So, Jack knowing that his father was out of town with his team he came to me. He went to the end of the street, hailed a cab, and gave my card to the driver saying he was scared. The taxi brought him here. When they got to the gate, Jack repeated the same with the guard that he told the taxi driver. I paid the driver when I asked him to write a statement. He did not want to go home. I took him to mine. I made my place as safe as I could. Jack feels safe with Aaron, but he cannot be there all the time with Aaron's job. He is a good profiler and good at his job.”

“Well, that young boy interrogated me better than most of the seasoned agents I come across. He grilled me about how I could keep him safe and how I keep you safe. When I said I watch your six, I had to explain it to him. Once I did, he kept asking questions to make sure I was worthy of watching your six. According to Jack, if something happens to you, I would not be answering his father but him.”

“You better watch my six then.”


	5. The day after

Aaron’s next step was to block Haley’s family from contacting Aaron. He had Garcia reroute their calls to a voice mail account so that he has at least a record of their calls for future. Aaron will not have Jack feeling unsafe in his own home. He went to Derek about where he knew could find a place quickly and quietly. Turned out he just finished a place and was willing to sell it to Hotch as a quick sell. Derek even knew a moving company who could move the whole apartment and unpack it tomorrow for him if he wanted. Hotch wanted. Staying another night at Tony’s was fine by him but he knew Tony guarded his privacy. Aaron had no time to think of anything else since they had a child abduction.

Tony was taking pictures of the dead Gunny when his phone pinged. Aaron had a child abduction case and needed someone to pick Jack up. He found a nanny but did not want a stranger picking Jack up. She was going to start on Monday, but she would come around for a few hours each day to get to know Jack. Tony thought that was a good idea.

Tony quickly typed out that he would go pick up Jack. The thought of having both at his apartment made Tony have feelings that he had not had before. He needed to calm those feelings down. Even if he had them for Aaron he had to think about Jack.

The case was quickly put to bed. The wife killed her husband because he was cheating on her. Since they finished before Jack got out of school Gibbs let Tony go for the day. If they caught another case Jack could sleep in the lab with Abby. When Tony got to the school hell broke loose.

Tony walked in the front door to see a woman yelling at the front desk lady. They refuse to release a child into her care. This could be many different reasons. Tony did not want to get involved but if the lady did not leave, he might need to step in. Tony waited only paying half attention to what the lady was yelling until…

“I am here to pick up Jack Hotchner. I am his aunt.”

“I am sorry miss, but you are not on the approved pick up list.”

“I am on the approved pick up list. I picked him up on Friday. His father is too busy with his job to pick up his son. Give him to me.”

This lady had to be Jack’s Aunt Jesse. Tony could not get involved but the woman behind the desk was close to crying. At that moment the principle came out to help. Tony quietly stepped out and called 911.

“911 what is your emergency?”

“I am at Roosevelt Elementary where I am trying to pick up my son. There is this lady screaming at the front desk personal telling her to release her nephew to her. The problem is she is not on the approved list. She keeps yelling to give her the child. Said the father was too busy to come pick him up. The father is an FBI agent. I don’t know if this lady is really this kid’s aunt or not. Right now, I am scared of her behavior around these children. Look can you send someone. I stepped out but I want to go back in. I don’t know what this crazy lady is going to do. There is only two tiny women in between the crazy women and the children.”

“I am sending two officers now. They should be there soon.”

“Thank you. I can hear the sirens now. I am going back in.”

Jess was still yelling at the front desk lady and the principle. Tony held up his phone to show the Principle that he called the police. The principle just smiled a little. The police arrived shortly. One officer took Jess to the side and the other talked to the front desk. Tony just waited again not wanting to get involved.

“Listen to me you pig. I am this boy’s aunt. I picked him up on Friday and now they will not let me pick him up.” Silence followed. “No, I will not leave or call his lazy ass father.” Silence. “His mother is dead. I am supposed to take him home.” Silence. “Get your hands off me.” The police officer actually had Jess in handcuffs. She was yelling how Jack was her responsibility since his father refuses to stop being a useless Federal Agent.

Once she was in the cop car and it was pulling away to take Jess to jail. The nice lady at the front desk smiled. “Who do you need to pick up?”

Tony smiles because this is actually be funny. “Jack Hotchner. I am actually on his list. His father Aaron changed it this morning. Aaron is probably going to send you paperwork about a restraining order for Jess and her father. Also, can you write a statement about what happened. They might try to sue for custody.” Both agree and after showing them his badge they got Jack for him.

“Tony. Did you hear that lady yelling? It sounded like Aunt Jess. Did she try to pick me up? Did you arrest her?”

“Yeah bud that was your Aunt Jess. I called the police because I did not want to leave you alone. Is that ok that I did?”

“Yeah. Gibbs told me that watching someone’s six is that they protect you and you protect them. Is that what happened when Aunt Jess was yelling? Was Ms. Diane watching my six?”

“That is right she was. When your dad dropped you off this morning, he made it so your Aunt Jess could not pick you up anymore. With what your grandfather said on Friday he did not want you to feel unsafe at any time. There is a game plan in the works, but we can discuss it when we get to the safe house.”

“Tony you can say your house. If Ms. Diane has my six than she will have yours too.”

Tony gets home with Jack. It seemed too easy for Tony to fall into this little family. Jack drops his bookbag by Tony’s go bag. It looks right but is missing Aaron’s go bag. Tony knew he had to call Aaron.

“Hotchner.”

“Are you in a place you can talk?”

“I have a moment.”

“When I went to pick up Jack Jess was there.”

“Did she see Jack?”

“No Ms. Diane would not let her since you took her off the list. I had to call the police on her.”

Aaron had to stop. Tony is a Federal Agent. Why did he have to call the police? Then it came to him. It would not look good for whatever legal proceedings if Tony was involved. “I am going to get the movers to move everything into the new house tomorrow.”

When Aaron said he was going to move into his new place tomorrow Tony’s heart hurt. Though they just went on a first date and Tony could not imagine being away from these two. The question was if Aaron was feeling the same.

“You know that you and Jack can stay as long as you want.”

“Tony we were. I don’t know what we were, but you are taking care of Jack the way you have was not part of what we had. Do not get me wrong I am overjoyed about the relationship you have with Jack, but this was not what you signed up for.”

“I might not have signed up for it, but I am not sorry I got drafted. As far as I am concern, I am in this for the long haul. The only person who can stop whatever is going on between us is you. Say the word and on Monday when Karen starts, I will back off.”

“I don’t want you to back off.”


	6. We are going to court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get it as close as I could. I might of gotten somethings wrong. Please don't hate me if I did.

Jessica was sitting in a court room. It had been a little over a day since she was arrested for trying to pick up her nephew from school. Aaron had filed for an emergency restraining order against her whole family. All she was trying to do was pick up her nephew like she had done hundred of times before. She just did not understand what was going on. Now she was sitting in a court to fight to see her nephew. The questioning she received from the police was intense. They wanted to know how she knew to pick up Jack. How did she know Aaron had a case? They wanted to know everything. Now she was sitting in front of a judge. Her father and lawyer seemed to think they had a good case. Good case? Why would they need a good case?

“All raise the Honorable Judge Maloney.”

“Please be seated. It seems the plaintiff Aaron Hotchner is seeking an emergency restraining order against the defendant the Brooks family. Is this correct?”

A man at the other table stood. “Yes, your honor.”

“Very well let’s begin. We will start with the plaintiff.”

“Thank you your honor.” The lawyer went on and on saying how they made Jack feel unsafe around them. How Jessica went off on the school administration when they would not let her sign out Jack. It seemed that Aaron had taken everyone from her family off the approved list for pick up that morning. How was she supposed to know that? Her father told Jack he was going to be living with them full time. No contact with his father? Yes, she wanted to have full custody of Jack, but she knew that would take at least a year to gather evidence that Aaron was a bad father. She did have some help from his office, but she did not know who the lady was. She just texted her that Aaron was on a case.

When the lawyer sat back down it was the lawyer her father hired turn. The whole time the lawyer keeps saying that Aaron was a danger to Jack because of his job killed Haley. And on and on. Though he never said anything that disproved anything the other lawyer was stating. Their lawyer then stated that they were in the process to start get full custody of Jack.

Aaron’s lawyer decided to call a witness to the stand. When the man comes up to the stand Jessica recognizes him. This was the man from the office at Jack’s school.

“Please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth so help you God?”

“I do.”

“Please state your name and occupation for the record.”

“Anthony Dinozzo. I am the Senior Field Agent for the MCRT at NCIS.”

“Can you tell the court how you know Agent Hotchner and his son?”

“Agent Hotchner and I are friends. Due to our schedules we started meeting at his home. There I meet Jack.”

“How do you classify the relationship of Agent Hotchner and his son?”

“They love each other.”

“What can you tell me about when Jack Hotchner came to NCIS?”

“The first time I meet Jack I gave him my card. I told him that if he ever needed me to give it to the guard and he would be taken straight to me. On Friday I was doing cold cases when I got a call from the gate that I had a visitor. Letting them up I found out it was Jack. I called Agent Hotchner telling him I had Jack and I was taking him home with me. Jack was so scared. He would not let me take him home to get pajamas. Aaron and Jack had to stay at my house the whole weekend because he did not feel safe anywhere else. Aaron had asked if it was okay to put my name down to pick up Jack since he felt safe with me.

When I went to pick up Jack there was a lady yelling about picking up her nephew. She was scaring the lady at the front desk at the elementary school. When I figured out that she was not going away and possibly scaring the children I stepped outside to call the police. I did not want to get involved because I had Jack to consider. Once the lady was escorted away by the police, I told the workers to write down what happened in as much detail as they could. I knew that something was going on but was not too sure what it was. I later found out that the woman was Jessica Brooks, Jack’s aunt. After picking Jack up I took him to my home to wait for Aaron. I have arranged this with my supervisor until next week when Jack will be getting a nanny.”

Aaron’s lawyer just sat down. This Agent was in Jack’s life? How did she miss that? He was handsome. Maybe she could get him to let her see Jack more. He could even tell her how she can get Jack away from his father. If she could just distant Jack away from his father, he might be safe. Her father is just not patient enough. Eventually Aaron will bring his job home again and the courts would not have choice.

Her father’s lawyer stood. “Why did you not call his Aunt or Grandfather when Jack showed up at your office?”

“You mean why did I not call the people who Jack was scared of when he showed up at a Federal Law Enforcement Agency looking for safety? Because I did not know if Jack would be safe if I called them. That is why I called Aaron and asked for guidance. If he said to return Jack to his mother’s family I would have done so. Aaron told me to take him to my place.”

Something in the way the Judge was looking at the lawyer stopped. Jessica did not know why. IF they were in front of a judge, they could have Jack come back with them today.

The Judge started to speak. “This hearing was for an emergency restraining order, not an emergency custody hearing. With everything I am hearing from the defendants I know my ruling. I am granting the plaintiff’s motion. The whole Brooks family will not come within 50 meters from the Hotchner family. We will revisit this issue in a year.”


	7. Vacation anyone

Kate had started to date one of his fraternity brothers it really did not bother Tony. If both were happy then Tony was happy for them. When Kate came in and told his pledge name that was when Tony was worried. His college years where when he found himself. He dated a lot finding out that he enjoyed the company of both women and men. His frat brothers were always supportive of his sexuality and it was one of the reasons he loved them. Though now it was time for the frat’s annual vacation. They started going on vacation during Spring Break when the children of the group started school. This year Tony would not be the odd man out. He was going to bring Aaron and Jack. As long as no one dies they should be ok. This year they were going to Panama City. Aaron on the beach. Tony could not wait. Though he had to finish his paperwork.

Aaron was at his desk filling out paperwork from their last case before he went on vacation. Tony had invited them to the beach with his frat brothers. This was a big step in their relationship. Not only was Tony going to introduce him to someone as his boyfriend or, whatever they want to call it, but they were going away together. Tony will be introducing Jack.

Knock. Knock.

“Come in.”

“So, a trip away with the boy toy.”

“Dave say what you have to say and leave. I have a plane to catch.”

“Well I just want to say that smile and pep in your step is a nice change.”

“What do you mean?”

“You were not this way with Haley. I mean you were happy but with Tony it seems to be different.”

“It is. I know that I loved Haley but toward the end it felt like something was missing. With Tony I think I found it, or I am getting it. I don’t know. I see him with Jack, and I want to stay there forever.”

“If Tony asked you to walk, would you?”

“In a heartbeat but he will never ask.”

“No, he won’t. I do have a question though. Would he walk if you asked?”

“That Dave is the question.”

“For what it is worth. If you asked him to follow you, he would.”

Jack was packing his bag for this trip with Tony and his daddy. After the week that Aunt Jess stormed the school, he had not seen her. His teaching aid had put a letter in his backpack from his Aunt Jess and Grandpa. He never read them. Ms. Lori did not know that he knew how they got in his backpack. Jack was worried though. If Ms. Lori would give him letters what else would she do? That did not matter right now though. He was going on an airplane to see the ocean. Tony had promised him there was going to be people for him to play with. He knew that grown-ups went on trips together and he did not want to be in the way.

“Jack are you done packing?”

“Yes Ms. Karen.”

“Then please come downstairs. I am trying to put dinner in the oven.”

Jack runs downstairs. He had learned to trust Ms. Karen over the last few months. Maybe she can help with a few of his fears.

“Ms. Karen can I ask you a question?”

“Sure dear.”

“I have been getting letters from Aunt Jess in my backpack when I leave school. I haven’t read them, but I scared. If I can get letters in my backpack at school can they get me at school?”

“Jack I will make sure they cannot get you. I need you to go get me the letters. They might tell me what to do.”

“Ok Ms. Karen.” Jack runs back upstairs to get the letters a little lighter. Daddy, Tony, and Ms. Karen will make sure he is safe.

Aaron was on the beach watching Tony play with Jack in the ocean. It was a good sight. Looking around Aaron saw some of the spring breakers checking Tony out. Well too bad he was taken. Steve had agreed to watch Jack tonight so they could go out to dinner. Aaron was going to give Jack what he was asking for. Aaron just hoped Tony would say.

Aaron took Tony to Saltwater Grill. It was recommended by the others in the area. They were seated close to the fish tanks. The dinner was going really well they were laughing. After an appetizer of crab cakes Aaron thought it was good to start bringing up Jack’s request.

“So Jack came to me with a request.”

“What makes Jack come to you for a request. He knows all he has to do is ask.”

“Jack has a new classmate. Her name is Kaylee. When Jack came home he had some questions.”

“What questions Aaron?” Tony teased.

“Why his other daddy lived in another place and not with them.”

Tony chokes on his drink. Jack thinks of him as his other daddy. Is this where Aaron says he has to stay away from Jack? Tony tried to stay as hand off with Jack as he could. He knew he was not father material. His own father was a real piece of work. “What did you tell him?”

“That his other daddy is silly. That we had to be patient. That everyone needs time to figure out what family is to them. I promised that I would ask his other daddy if he could live with us. Jack wants you at the house. I want you at the house. The only question is do you want to live at the house?”

“I do want to live in the house with you two. Though will I be welcome where I want to be welcome?”

“Tony, I want you to move into the master bedroom with me. I want to raise Jack together. I want to come home from a bad case and be held by you as Jack sleeps in between us. Then on cases where I need to remember that there is good in the world, I want you to fuck me into the mattress. I want to wake up seeing your face. Just say yes. That I can call Gibbs to have your apartment boxed up. That I can call Karen to expect the movers with your boxes. It can be all done by the time we get home.”

“Yes, I would like that.”

The rest of dinner went back to be a comfortable conversation they always had. This time though they started talking about where Tony’s baby grand was going to go. Jack was still with Steve do Tony let Aaron give him a preview of what life would be like now. The grin did not leave his face the next day and Aaron made sure the maids changed all of the sheets that day.

Jack was very happy when Tony and Aaron told him that Tony was not going back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The site for the restaurant. https://saltwatergrillpcb.com


	8. Tony works more than Aaron

Aaron was not kidding about having all his stuff moved by the time they got back. When the three of them arrived back home all of Tony’s things were in the house. His suits next to Aaron’s in the master closet and his precious piano was in the living room. That night when Tony went to bed, he could not keep the smile from his face when he slides into bed next to Aaron. Waking the next day was hard. He was warm. Then a small foot meet with Tony’s stomach. Looking down it seems that Jack got into bed with them at some point the night before. Tony was glad that he was too tired the night before for some fun.

“Jack buddy it is time to wake up.”

“No daddy Tony. I want to sleep.”

Tony froze but quickly recovered. Aaron had said that Jack had asked why his other daddy was not living with them. Though Aaron saying it and Jack saying it was two different things. “Yes buddy. You have to go to school. So, go get ready.”

“Ok.” Jack gets up and runs to his room.

Tony got ready and headed downstairs. He could hear Jack talking about how he was happy about Tony being around more and taking him to school. Smiling Tony went in to have breakfast with his two guys. When everything was done Jack jumped into Tony’s car. They both just singing along with the radio. Dropping off Jack, Tony decided that another cup of coffee was needed.

Jessica had a new letter for Jack. She meets with Jack’s teacher’s aide at a coffee shop by his school to give her the letter. After handing the letter to the teacher’s aide Jessica decided that she needed coffee to go. A new person came, and it turned out to be the man from Jack’s school that knew Aaron. Well Jessica can now see if she can get to Jack through this man.

“You look familiar.”

“Yes, I am a friend of Aaron’s. What are you doing here? You do not live anywhere close to here.”

“Well I was taking care of Jack for a year. I was meeting a friend for coffee.”

“Okay. Well I need to go get my coffee and get to work.”

“I thought you lived far away from here?”

“Well, I had business in the neighborhood. Look I need to go to work now.”

“Could you tell Jack that we miss him?”

“No, I will not. If you want to talk to or give a message to Jack contact Aaron.”

“Well how about you take me to dinner so we could become friends?”

“I think not. I have plans this week.”

“How about next week?”

“How about never. You are missing something for me to be interested.”

“Oh, what is that?”

“A penis and a brain.” Tony picks up his coffee and heads to work.

When he got NCIS his day seemed to just get worse. It seemed while Tony was gone for a week someone was killing Navy dependents. It was never the same. The service members were both men and female. Their rank was both enlisted and officers. MRCT had no leads and the bodies kept piling up. Gibbs was bringing out his bastard side. After another body with again no evidence. Frustrated Gibbs bangs his hands on his keyboard.

“I am going for coffee.” Gibbs

“So, Tony how was your vacation? How many notches did you add to your bed post?”

“Not the issue. Since I am a little late to the game what leads did you think of and throw away?”

“We have literally have not had anything. We run the same searches and then comparing them to hopefully get one little clue.”

“Well Kate that seems to be your department. What do you have?”

“I do not have enough to get a profile.” Tony knew that was not true. He had seen Aaron and his team get a profile from what they got. Maybe it was because they created profiles all the time. Aaron’s team was considered the best after all. Maybe Kate’s skills were not what she thought they were.

Gibbs pops in. “Well than Dinozzo see if your boytoy would mind helping out.” Tony freezes. Gibbs asking for Tony to get the FBI to help. Looking at Gibbs Tony could see the sadness he was trying to hide. People were dying and he could not find the guy who was doing it.

“He would want to bring his team.”

“Just make sure they know it is my case.”

“Not their style boss. I am going to need to submit this through channels. My boytoy plays by the rules. It is the lawyer in him.”

“Just make sure he comes. I will clear it with the Director.” Gibbs heads toward Director Morrow’s office.

“I don’t know if we should be asking for this guy’s help.” Kate said. “I mean he I your what exactly?”

Tony ignores Kate. Dialing Aaron’s work number.

“Hotchner.”

“Hey Aaron. I am going to ask for a consult I thought you should know.”

“Ok. Can you give me a brief version?”  
  


“Navy dependents getting killed. There are no connections we can find. There are no forensics. We have 6 bodies and we should be getting more in less than 8 hours.”

“I’ll have Dave go over the case and see. This way there would not be any conflicts of interest.”

“Thanks, love you.” Tony hangs up. Aaron was shocked. This was the first time either of them had said that. For Tony to say that just so casually he must not know what he was saying. Though did he mean it.

Aaron calls JJ.

“NCIS is going to be sending you a consult. Can you look it over and discuss it with Dave? I cannot be involved in the decision.” Then he hangs up. Aaron takes a breath. Dave was not going to let this go.

“Rossi.”

“Tony called me to give me a heads up that his team is going to be asking for a consult. I told JJ to bring the case to you. I do not want anyone to think I am doing favors for my lover.”

“Well looks like JJ saw something in the file because she is here. By her body language is saying that this case is going to be bad.”


	9. A case together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Hotch work together.

“In the last two weeks NCIS has had six bodies. The first was Mary Hienzew age 35. Her husband is Chief Petty Officer Michael Hienzew was at a training exercise when his wife was killed. Mary was found by her neighbor who had not seen her in a few days. The neighbor found her on the floor. The second was Kevin Levi age 4. His mother, Petty Officer Caroline Levi found him when she went to wake him for school. She reports that he was fine when she put him to bed. The next was Callen O’Shay aged 65. He was visiting his son for fleet week when his wife tried to wake him up at their hotel he did not wake. Callen also was the only victim that was in the Navy. Callen was a Rear Admiral. His son who was visiting was an Ensign. The fourth was Daniel Larson age 26. His wife, Seaman Michelle Larson, found him in the driveway of their house after his morning run. The next was a Karen Steven age 19 and Sue Steven age 14 months. They were found by Seaman Apprentice Alfred Steven when he came back from a year deployment.”

“It says here that they have no forensic evidence and nothing connecting the victims except the Navy.”

Emily looks at file. “This Unsub has left no evidence behind in any of the crime scenes? That makes our unsub very organized. They also must have some form of police or forensic training.”

“Or they watched a lot of CSI. Though how the unsub is killing is unique. What was the cause of death?” Said Morgan.

“All of them have been ruled undetermined.” JJ told them.

“The next thing is why did NCIS call us?” Reid said.

“The Senior Field Agent and I are close.” Hotch said.

“How close? Is this Agent the one who asked for our help?” Derek said looking up from his file.

“Yes, the Senior Field Agent was the one who asked for our help, but the Agent in Charge is Agent Gibbs.”

“Gibbs? Gibbs asked for help from an outsider on one of his cases?” said Derek

Hotch sighs. “Rossi is going to take lead on this case to make sure no conflict of interest.”

“Hotch how do you know this Agent and why would it be a conflict of interest?” asked Derek.

“Agent Tony Dinozzo moved in with Jack and I during my time off. Let’s head out.”

As they were gathering up the files Hotch’s phone rang.

“Hotchner.” Aaron grabs a pen and jots down an address. “Thanks Tony. We will be there in a few.” Pause. “Karen is staying with him until this is wrapped up.” Pause. “She will pick him up.” Pause. “Alright bye.”

Derek watched Hotch during the call. The conversation was like that between this Tony and Aaron seemed very domestic. Almost as if they were married.

“There has been another body.”

Derek rode with Hotch to the new crime scene. This time it was a teenager found in the driveway of the house. According to her parents she went out with her friends last night. When they woke up, they thought she had just slept in. When the father Admiral Derek Patterson walked down the driveway to get the paper, he saw his daughter dead in her car.

When they arrived, there was a flurry of activity. The bodies still had not been moved, an Agent was taking pictures, and another was writing something on a clip board. Derek got out of the car he headed straight for the Agent taking pictures. Aaron on the other hand turned to go into the house.

“Sir you can’t go in there.”

“It is okay Agent Todd I am going in to see Agent Dinozzo.” Hotch says just walking into the house.

Derek looks at the stun faces of the two agents outside. “Sorry about that Hotch usually much more democratic. I am Agent Derek Morgan with the BAU.”

“BAU? The profile team with the FBI? Gibbs hates the FBI.”

“Gibbs told Tony to call his boytoy. Are you saying that Tony’s boytoy is FBI?”

Derek watches these two. The way they talk about Tony seems off. “Well if you want to call Hotch a boytoy I want to be there. That man can outshoot everyone on the team and has some mad hand to hand skills. Add the fact that he is an impressive lawyer, FBI agent, profiler, and father. Hell, he chases serial killers for a living, and you call him a boytoy. Please can I be there when you say it to his face?”

Derek turns to go into the house inside he did not see Aaron but one agent with what he could see were the parents who was crying.

“You can’t find this guy. This has been all over the news and scuttlebutt is that there is no evidence. How can you say you are going to find out who killed my daughter?”

“Sir we are trying our best.” Derek doesn’t hear the rest as he goes to find Hotch.

He finds Hotch down the hall in one of the bedrooms with what looks to be another agent and what looks like the victim’s sister.

“Kelly it is ok. I just want to ask you some questions. Did Martha have a boyfriend?”

“Yes, but don’t tell my parents. They would have never approved.”

“What do you mean Kelly?”

“Her boyfriend is a Petty Officer. Dad would have gone crazy with Martha dating a guy in the Navy. She was supposed to go to Harvard and become a lawyer. Her relationship with a Navy Petty Officer would ruin that.”

“Why would her dating a Petty Officer ruin that. She was 16.”

“Dad said that Martha would get pregnant and have to marry him. That dating someone in the Navy would make it so she couldn’t become a Senator.”

“Did Martha want to become a Senator?”

“No. Martha wanted to become an Astrophysicist. Something about how she could be a real-life Jane Foster. Dad wanted her to go into law. He says girls can’t do science as well as the boys so we shouldn’t try.”

“Is there anything else about this Petty Officer.”

“He has been acting weird these last few weeks. Martha said he stopped being sweet and has started to scare her. He had his physical last week and found out he had diabetes. He was going to apply to the SEALS and now he can’t. Martha said they have been talking about giving him a medical discharge. She was going to break up with him last night.”

“Kelly what is his name?”

“Petty Officer Jack Mines.”

Derek watches as Agent Dinozzo gives his card to Kelly followed by Hotch. Both told her to call at any time if she needed to talk.

The Agent that was talking to the parents was outside with the other two agents. Agent Dinozzo went to the agent that talked to the parents. “Gibbs I am going to ride back with the FBI. I want to talk about something the sister said.”

“Dinozzo.”

“I need their tech.”

“Fine but I want to know everything when you get back.”

“Ok boss.” Agent Dinozzo turns toward Morgan. “I am Agent Dinozzo.”

“Morgan.”

They get back in the car Hotch driving. Derek took the back allowing Dinozzo to sit up front with Hotch. “Morgan can you call Garcia.”

“Talk dirty to me and I might be willing to play out your darkest fantasy.”

“Mama you are on speaker and in mixed company.”

“Well if you can tell me about a Petty Officer Jack Mines I might to tell you one of mine.”

“Well hello newbie. Give me one minute. Looks like this guy was stalking a girl by the name Martha Pelle. It seems they were dating. His performance reviews say he is an okay sailor. Nothing good or bad about him. Though he had one Article 15 for fighting. Oh wait. Looks like he was going to be discharged due to medical conditions. There is a note here for further investigation into his conduct. Well this is interesting. He was reported AWOL today.”

“Thank you, Garcia. I think we might have our unsub.”

They got to the Navy Yard heading to the bull pin.

“McGee can you ping Petty Officer Jack Mines’s cell phone?”

“Sure. He is at Inns of Virginia.”

“Alright we can have Abby monitor him while we head out.”

“Dinozzo.”

“Boss turns out our bad guy is Martha Pelle’s boyfriend. He was killing in the name of her father.”

“Dinozzo!”

“Her father did not want her dating a low-ranking Navy man. Chief Petty Officer Michael Hienzew would approve his officer training request. Petty Officer Caroline Levi told Martha that she was pregnant. Martha terminated the pregnancy two days later. Rear Admiral Callen O’Shay has been lobbing for Martha’s father to be promoted to Admiral and stationed away from Washington. Seaman Michelle Larson works in Martha’s father command. I cannot find any connection to anyone for Seaman Apprentice Alfred Steven. The only thing I can think is he killed a young mother with a child. They were just surrogate but now he killed Martha.”

Kate just looks at Tony with a confused look on her face. “We did not miss anything our bad guy just did not kill the right person yet?”

David answers. “Sometimes that is the way it is. We hope that we can get to the Unsub before he kills again but that is not always the case.”

Just then Derek’s phone goes off. “Talk to me Mama.”

“Inns of Virginia just reported a body in one of their rooms. From the sound of the description it is Petty Officer Jack Mines.”

Both teams pull up to the Inns of Virginia. McGee pulls out the fingerprint scanner. It was Petty Officer Jack Mines and he had a signed confession next to him. The case was over and there was no justice for anyone.


	10. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out about Jack getting letters

Aaron could not believe that Tony got home before he did. When his team had left Tony’s team, they were investigating Petty Officer Jack Mines suicide. Aaron had to explain to his team that NCIS investigated all suicides as homicides until the evidence says it was suicide. Aaron walked into the door to see Tony with a glass of bourbon in his hand and Jack at the table coloring.

“Daddy.” Jack runs toward Aaron. Aaron lifts him with little effort. “Tony had a bad case daddy.”

“I know. Tony called me for help.”

“No after that daddy.”

“I will find out what happened. Why don’t you go to your room and make Tony a nice picture?”

“Ok daddy.” Jack begins to run off but stops. “Daddy we need to have another talk too.”

Aaron heads toward Tony to see him just sitting at his piano. Aaron just sits on the bench next to Tony waiting for him to talk. Slowly Tony begins to play. “After we finished processing Petty Officer Jack Mines’s suicide we went back to NCIS. Martha’s father was there. He confessed to killing him. He then grabbed McGee’s gun shooting himself in the head. Why is everyone killing themselves or making it look like they killed themselves. I am getting tired of all the killing Aaron.”

Aaron just sighs. Tony is burning out. The best thing would be a vacation, but he can’t go that right now. Maybe a staycation for Tony? “Take a week or two off. After that if you want to try something else than we will do that together.”

“Is your team getting time off?”

“Yeah. Since it is Thursday Morrow thought it would be good to give the team a four-day weekend. Who am I to say no to that? Do you want Karen to come over or not?”

“No, I’ll do Jack duty. We will go to the movies to see whatever movie he wants to see.”

The next day Aaron went to work after kissing Tony and Jack.

“Tony can I stay home, and we can do a movie marathon?”

“Sorry Jack but you have to go to school.”

“But it is Friday, and I will get another letter from Aunt Jess.”

Tony froze Jessica should not be contacting Jack without Aaron knowing about it. “Jack you have the letters?”

Jack nods running upstairs to his room. There were 6 in total. Each one made Tony madder. These were making Jack feel unsafe at school. The biggest thing was Jack was finding them in his backpack. How did someone get so close? All Tony knew was Jack was not going to school today. Quickly calling Karen in Tony called Jack’s school asking for a meeting with the principle.

Tony left soon after Karen showing up.

“Mr. Dinozzo, I am Principal Jeffery it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“I am sorry to come on short notice, but the minute Jack told me I knew I had to act.”

“Please tell me what the problem is.”

“What do you know about Jack’s family situation?”

“I know that his mother died recently.”

“Yes, and her side of the family has tried to get custody of Jack. When they told Jack this, they told him that he would never see his father again. That Aaron’s job was too dangerous. Jack ran away from them and came to my office. I am a NCIS agent and I work out of the Navy Yard. As you can probably guess that scared everyone. Aaron was on a case out of state and trusted Jessica to watch Jack. Jack was so scared that he refused to go home even when Aaron came home. We moved since then. For a long time, Jack only felt safe when with Marines. He even says that Aaron and I are safe because of the Marines we work with. His nanny was also a Marine. The only place there are not Marines is here and he is getting letters from his Aunt Jess in his backpack. You must understand how Jack now feels unsafe here.”

“Do you know when Jack gets the letters?”

“He said they are usually in his backpack on Fridays.”

“We will look for the letter in a minute. I want to get back to Jack not feeling safe at school.”

“It was fine before. Jack says he was safe because he knows they would have to get past the front desk. With the letters they got to his backpack.”

“You said Jack feels safe around Marines?”

“When Jack runaway he thought he was going to be taken back to his Aunt and Grandfather. I told him that if he ever felt unsafe to find a Marine. That they would protect him like they protect the rest of the country.”

“If Jack needs Marines to feel safe tell him to find me. Before I was a teacher, I spent time in the Marines. Also, Mr. Castino who teaches 5th grade was a SEAL before becoming a teacher.” Tony just raises an eyebrow at that. “He is a widower with three young children. He said he needs to be around for them.”

“I’ll tell Jack when I get home. This might get him to come to school on Monday.”

“Well let’s see if we can make him feel even more safe by finding who is putting the letters in his backpack.”

Aaron was sitting at his desk trying to finish his paperwork so he could have the weekend. When there was a knock on his door. Looking up it was Karen and Jack. Aaron was a little confused Tony was taking Jack for the day not Karen. Karen pointed to Dave’s office. With a nod Karen went to bug Dave.

“Hey bud what are you doing here?”

“We need to have a talk daddy without Tony. Ms. Karen brought me over.”

“Ok what do you want to talk about.”

“I do not like calling Tony Tony. It feels wrong. He is family.”  
  


“So, what do you want to call him?”

“What is the Italian word for dad?”

“You want to call Tony papa?”

“Yes. Is that okay?”

It was fast but all Aaron saw was Tony. If he went home and Tony left like Haley Aaron knew he could not survive. Tony understood him in ways that Haley did not.

“If I asked Tony to be with us forever you would be alright with that?”

“Can I help you when you ask?”

“Always buddy. Now where is Tony and why are you not in school?”

“He went to make sure I don’t get any more letters from Aunt Jess in my backpack.”

“I am sorry. He went to make sure what?”

Tony and Principal Jeffery walk into Jack’s classroom. The students are at recess, but the Jack’s teacher and aid are in the classroom. Principal Jeffery told Tony it could only be one of these two ladies. Walking in both ladies turn toward the door. Neither would know Tony. Tony could not make it to the last parent teacher conference due to a case. Even if he was not on a case Tony really did not feel he had a right to step in as that kind of adult in Jack’s life.

“Hey Michael. What do you need?” The older lady asked. She was the teacher if Tony was right.

“I am going to be very blunt with the two of you. Which one of you is putting letters in Jack Hotchner’s backpack?”

The aid right at Principal Jeffery. “I am. His aunt told me that his father is keeping Jack away from them.”

“Yes, he is trying to keep them away from Jack. Jack does not feel safe with these letters. He has already run away from them.” Tony said.

Principal Jeffery stopped everything with a hand. “Beth go get the letter for this week.” The aid heads to her purse pulling out a letter. She hands it Tony. “Beth today will be your last day in this class. If I hear you doing anything like this again you will be fired.”

Tony was happy with this and headed home.


End file.
